Scott McNeil
Scott McNeil (born September 15, 1962 in Tawonga, Victoria, Australia) is an Australian-born Canadian actor and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Koga in Inuyasha and Duo Maxwell in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *¡Mucha Lucha! (2002) - Additional Voices *Aaagh! It's the Mr. Hell Show! (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *Action Man (1996) - Additional Voices *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993) - Additional Voices *Beast Machines: Transformers (1999-2000) - Additional Voices *Beast Wars: Transformers (1996-1999) - Additional Voices *Being Ian (2005-2007) - Announcer (ep13), Announcer (ep28), Del (ep48), Gym Teacher (ep13), Mr. Begley (ep28), Passenger#4 (ep28), Police Officer (eps51-52), Ricky (ep13), Soldier (ep13) *Captain N: The Game Master (1991) - Additional Voices *Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot (2007) - Additional Voices *Chuck's Choice (2017) - Additional Voices *Double Dragon (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *Dragon Booster (2004-2006) - Cain *Dragon Tales (1999-2005) - Additional Voices *Exosquad (1994) - Additional Voices *Extreme Dinosaurs (1997) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *Generation O! (2000-2001) - Additional Voices *George of the Jungle (2007-2008) - Additional Voices *Johnny Test (2005-2013) - Mr. White, Bumper's Dad (ep65), Clyde (ep94), Gangster (ep94), Kirk (ep64), Man in Crowd (ep65), Mitchell Randalls/Bumper, Mutant Agent#2 (ep65), Patrolman (ep94), Rich Guy (ep44), Sherriff (ep97), Snooty Man (ep44) *King Arthur and the Knights of Justice (1992-1993) - Additional Voices *Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006) - Ace the Bat Hound, Ignatius *League of Super Evil (2009-2012) - Voltar, Admiral (ep50), Alarm Voice (ep23), Announcer (ep28), Blecch, Bolkar, Boy (ep33), Boy (ep43), Bunny (ep44), Camera Operator (ep37), Checker (ep25), Citizen (ep11), Citizen (ep40), Citizen 1 (ep48), Citizen 01 (ep33), Citizen 3 (ep39), Commodore (ep21), Destruktor, Elite 33 (ep13), Fan (ep11), Fiyero, Friendly PA (ep31), Globulous (ep39), Gynorman 1 (ep26), Gynorman 1st Officer (ep51), Gynorman 2 (ep26), Gynorman Guard (ep26), Gynorman Guard (ep28), Happy Citizen (ep36), Henchbot Elite (ep48), Herb Geezler (ep13), Kid (ep43), Kinder Kreep, Mal (ep18), Man (ep38), Man (ep50), Man 01 (ep35), Man 3 (ep36), Mayor, Metrotownian 01 (ep31), Metrotownian 3 (ep51), Mrs. Bandango (ep14), Nanny Bot (ep46), Neighbor (ep19), Neighbor (ep44), Neighbor Woman 01 (ep10), Nightlight (ep52), Nightshade, Old Lady (ep9), Old Man Jenkins (ep10), Person in Line (ep12), Puppy (ep47), Queen Ant (ep32), Rock Gothlington, Seymour Sweat (ep52), Skullmando (ep24), Soldier (ep17), Studio Staff (ep51), Sushizilla (ep29), S.W.E.A.T. Soldier (ep41), Sweat Soldier (ep10), Sweat Trooper 2 (ep49), TV Announcer (ep35), Trooper (ep34), Vet (ep17), Voltar Clone (ep9), White Knight (ep22) *Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale (2017) - Additional Voices *Madeline (1995) - Additional Voices *Maryōku yummy (2010) - Additional Voices *Max Steel (2013) - Klean Kal (ep15) *Mummies Alive! (1997) - Additional Voices *NASCAR Racers (1999) - Additional Voices *ReBoot (1995-1998) - Additional Voices *RoboCop: Alpha Commando (1998) - Additional Voices *Sabrina: The Animated Series (1999) - Additional Voices *Shadow Raiders (1998-1999) - Additional Voices *Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (1999) - Additional Voices *Slugterra (2012-2013) - Andre Geyser (ep18), Howard, Mr. Saturday *Spider-Man: Unlimited (1999-2001) - Additional Voices *Storm Hawks (2007-2009) - Stork, Advisor (ep2), Black, Blister, Chief Thragg (ep48), Clowniac (ep49), Cyclonian #2 (ep35), Cyclonian #2 (ep44), Cyclonian Flyer (ep13), Dag (ep30), Davey Digger (ep10), Eyeball, Gold (ep46), Harrier, Hobo #2 (ep35), King Agar (ep24), King Agathar (ep11), Lady Wallop (ep48), Luegy, Page (ep4), Project Commander (ep14), Repton, Rinjiin (ep37), Roughneck (ep47), Shady Merchant (ep19), Steward, Talon Leader (ep6), Tamaron Captain (ep23), Tritonn, Underling (ep5), Walder (ep20), Worried Crewman (ep12) *Street Fighter (1995) - Additional Voices *Superbook (2012) - Phicol (ep6), Samuel (ep6) *The Baby Huey Show (1994) - Additional Voices *The Cramp Twins (2004) - Biker 1 (ep29), Official (ep29), Rawhide Bear (ep31), Turnip Shoot Man (ep31) *The Deep (2015-2016) - Bruce (ep23), Chadwick (ep4) *Yakkity Yak (2002) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Billy the Cat (1996) - Additional Voices *Martin Mystery (2004) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico (2005) - Minotoro, Shoeshine Man, Sr. Hasbeena, Vegas Performer *Barbie: Fairytopia (2005) - Ruby *Barbie & The Diamond Castle (2008) - Troll *Barbie in A Mermaid Tale (2010) - Syrenka's Pet Fish *Barbie of Swan Lake (2003) - Peddler *Ben Hur (2003) - Jesus Christ, Art Instructor, Number 59 *Bionicle: Mask of Light: The Movie (2003) - Toa Tahu, Graalok The Ash Bear, Toa Onua *Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows (2005) - Bomonga, Keetongu *Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure (2005) - King Kandy, Head Licorice Bite *Care Bears: Share Bear Shines (2010) - Additional Voices *Casper's Haunted Christmas (2000) - Stretch, Noel Jollimore *G.I. Joe: Spy Troops (2003) - Destro *G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom (2004) - B.A.T., Destro, Gung-Ho *Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer (2000) - Additional Voices *Hulk Vs (2009) - Additional Voices *Lion of Oz (2000) - Gloom *Monster Mash (2000) - Additional Voices *Mosaic (2007) - Landlord, Mr. Bullwraith *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys (2001) - Yukon Cornelius, Boomerang, Coach Comet, Duck, Hermey *The Condor (2007) - Dogg *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *The Nutcracker (1995) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *The Princess Twins of Legendale (2013) - The Wizard Caasi, Henchmen, Jibber, Lettam *The Ten Commandments (2007) - Seti 'Movies - Dubbing' *Help! I'm a Fish (2001) - Sea Bass *Jester Till (2003) - Pickelhauber, Baker 'TV Specials' *Battletoads (1992) - Additional Voices *Being Ian: An Ianconvenient Truth (2008) - Mr. Begley *Donner (2001) - Brock, Elf DJ, Oiled Elf, Tubby, Vocal Coach *Hot Wheels: World Race (2003) - Additional Voices *Max Steel: Team Turbo (2016) - Mortum *Max Steel: Team Turbo Fusion-Tek (2016) - Mortum *ReBoot: Daemon Rising (2001) - Additional Voices *ReBoot: My Two Bobs (2001) - Additional Voices *Scary Godmother: Halloween Spooktakular (2003) - Additional Voices *Scary Godmother: The Revenge of Jimmy (2005) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Beyblade: Burst Evolution (2017) - Additional Voices *Inuyasha (2003-2006) - Koga *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (2000) - Duo Maxwell *One Piece (2015) - Shiki (ep429) *Shakugan no Shana (2007) - Orgon *Tetsujin 28 (2006) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Escaflowne: The Movie (2002) - Jajuka *Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz: Special Edition (2001) - Duo Maxwell *Highlander: The Search for Vengeance (2007) - Amergan, Gregor, Lab Director *Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack (2002) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Rumbling Sky (2005) - Gerard Garcia *One Piece Film: Strong World (2013) - Shiki *Sword of the Stranger (2008) - Luo-Lang, Gohei 'OVA - Dubbing' *Ultimate Teacher (1996) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Warriors of Virtue (1997) - Yun Video Games 'Video Games' *Barbie Horse Adventures: Riding Camp (2008) - Fisherman Bob, Jake Lockwood *Battle Chasers: Nightwar (2017) - C Drall, Dogan, Grimbeard, Verus *Crypt of the NecroDancer (2015) - Additional Voices *Dead Rising 2 (2010) - Antoine Thomas, Big Earl Flaherty, Gameplay Guards, Mercs, Survivors *Dead Rising 2: Off the Record (2011) - Antoine Thomas, Big Earl Flaherty, Mercs, Survivors *Dead Rising 3 (2013) - Additional Voices *Dead Rising 4 (2016) - Evos *Def Jam: Fight for NY (2004) - Hero (Cocky) *Frogger's Adventures: The Rescue (2003) - Dr. Frog, Lumpy *Frogger: Ancient Shadow (2005) - Finnius, Lumpy *Frogger: Helmet Chaos (2005) - Baby frog, Finnius, Lump, Narrator *Frogger Beyond (2002) - Hi-Tech Elder, Lumpy *League of Legends (????) - Additional Voices *Medieval Moves: Deadmund's Quest (2011) - Foreman, Peter the Giant *Scarface: The World Is Yours (2006) - Additional Voices *Sled Storm (1999) - Additional Voices *The Godfather (2006) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War (2004) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Dark Crusade (2006) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Soulstorm (2008) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Winter Assault (2005) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Chaos Rising (2010) - Sorcerer *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Retribution (2011) - Merrick, Sorcerer Neroth *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Durotan 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 (2009) - Gym Ghingham, Soldier *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 (2011) - Duo Maxwell, Gym Ghingham *Inuyasha: The Secret of the Cursed Mask (2004) - Koga *Under the Skin (2004) - Carlos Oliveira, Cosmi Sr., Karate Champ, Old Man, Pickpocket, Young Man, Yuppie *Ys: The Ark of Napishtim (2005) - Cloa, Emilio, Mannan, Mikhail, Napishtim, Raba, Ryug, Toksa Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (124) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (23) *Years active on this wiki: 1990-2017. Category:Canadian Voice Actors